This application seeks continuing support for the CORE functions of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC), now in its third year of operation. Three renewal applications seeking continuing support for Viral Oncology (CA 19264), Cancer Biology (CA 19265), and Clinical Cancer Research (CA 19266) Programs of the UCCRC were submitted in September 1975 and have been site visited. The funds sought herein will support: 1) Administrative Offices of the UCCRC, including Personnel and Fiscal Affairs, Cancer Chemotherapy Support, and Cancer Reference Materials; 2) Central Immunology Laboratory; 3) Center for Clinical Evaluation and Registry; 4) Computerized Oncology Radiation and Data System; 5) Cancer Biology Program Core Facilities, and 6) a High-Resolution NMR Spectrometer facility.